


Egoistic

by Choiyoungjaeshi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiyoungjaeshi/pseuds/Choiyoungjaeshi
Summary: Two men that whipped to each other and never admit their feelings.





	Egoistic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I always stuck about the ending but I am trying my best. Enjoy 🌴🌙 ahh I dont reread after I write so if there are the mistakes. Forgive me pweashhee💃🏻
> 
> P/s: i dont really know how to work with ao3 🤷🏻♀️.

They landed safely at hong kong. After that the van brought them to the hotel for the rest. When they chose the room. Jaebeom and youngjae decided to be in the same room. While yugyeom, bambam and jackson share one room while jinyoung and mark go to the left room. as youngjae entered the room. He saw 1 king bed which meant he needs to sleep on the same mattress with jaebeom. 

Youngjae goes straight to the bathroom and take a shower. His body felt weak and cold. As he sinks himself in the bathtub. He heard jaebeom´s voice talk to someone on his phone. 

Jaebeom: emm,I´ve arrived seulgi ah. Yeah good. As we landed. We headed straight to hotel. 

Youngjae sighed and felt the tears on his eyes. He felt burnt with those laugh. The laugh of jaebeom with his crush. Kang Seulgi. 

He liked jaebeom. And now he loved him. But he kept it and suffered alone. He kept postpone to confess to jaebeom but he doesnt. Until jaebeom find himself a crush. 

He wiped his hair while the another towel wrapped around his waist. Out of the bathroom and saw jaebeom focused on his phone.- texting his girlfriend maybe. Youngjae ignored and go through his luggage and his back against jaebeom. 

Jaebeom pov

"Ha, take care seul. I want to sleep. "

At that time,the bathroom door opened. Jaebeom looked to his screen and scroll his sns liked the fancams. He looked toward youngjae and see milky back of youngjae. So chubby and white. Pure. He felt hot. His cheeks hot. 

Ding.. the notification is ringed. At that time youngjae has laying on the bed with full of blanket covering him. 

...

Jaebeom: are u asleep youngjae? They want to take a walk and eat at restaurant jackson recommended.

Youngjae: I dont feel like going. Hyung just go with other. I want to sleep. 

Cold toned of youngjae. Jaebeom felt hurt inside. 

Jaebeom: okay. 

Jaebeom walked towards youngjae and covered him more with blanket. But youngjae´s face look red. His nose and eyes. Red. Jaebeom touched his forehead and it is hot. 

Jaebeom: jae,are u okay.? Caught a cold?  
Jaebeom asked with worry voice. 

Youngjae: I am fine. I just need sleep.  
Youngjae´s voice cold like before. 

Jaebeom checked youngjae´s forehead again and he hold his feet. Cold. He go to his luggage and looked for the socks. Put it on youngjae. 

Youngjae: hyung what are you doing? I am okay. I just need sleep.  
His voice is bit shaking. Jaebeom heard youngjae sighed. 

Jaebeom: I am just making you hot. I dont want u to catch a flu. U need anything.? I will ask yoojung noona for the medicine. I´ll buy you bread okay. Bye.

Jaebeom checked the blanket again and caress youngjae´s cheek. So soft. He walked to the door. Leaving youngjae alone. 

Youngjae pov

Just go. Dont care about me. Why u even need to have same room with me? Hurgh. He felt the tears dropped and youngjae decided to close his eyes and forgot everything. 

Restaurant

Yugyeom: jaebeom hyung. 

Jaebeom: humm? 

Yugyeom: why u arent eating? Youngjae hyung okay? His fever got worst?

Jaebeom: a little. 

Jaebeom eat and checked for his phone repeatedly. If youngjae maybe sent him a message. But none. He hurt again.

Jackson: hyung. Your seulgi will not run away. Stop checking your phone and eat. Join us. You dont look alive. Omaigod

They laughed at jaebeom and jaebeom smirked. He checked his phone for youngjae not seulgi. He even told seulgi he want to sleep. But now he was in restaurant with his members and doesn't feel guilty about lying to seulgi. 

After they done eating. They walk back to the hotel. Thank god the restaurant was beside hotel. Jaebeom bid others and walked to pharmacy. 

As he walked. His shoulder being touch. Jinyoung is following him. He didnt even realized. His mind is too busy think what snack should he buy for youngjae.

Jinyoung: hyung. Are you even serious? With seulgi?

Jaebeom: hum? We just friend. Like you and yeeun. 

Jinyoung: but markie said , u told him that u liked her? Both of you serious?

Jaebeom: idk. I .. I .. just want to be friend with my crush.

They walked into the convenience store and buy snacks for youngjae. They stopped by a couch on the lobby. 

Jinyoung: hyung. Sorry for saying this. But .. but you doesnt look sincere with her. I knew u checked your phone for youngjae. Right? 

Jaebeom´s eye widen. Shook. How did jinyoung knew. 

Jinyoung: hyung. Just think about this more deeper. About seulgi. Both of your feelings. Serious or just want to make friend. I dont want u to get hurt. Just feel your heart more. What actually your heart feel. 

Jaebeom: I knew. I just want to make friend. I dont want to hurt anyone. 

Jinyoung: I know hyung. But many reporters started digging about you and her. It just make someone hurt. I dont like seeing youngjae hur.... shit. It slipped. 

Jaebeom: what do you mean? Whats wrong with youngjae. Where did he hurt? Why did I don't know? 

Jaebeom sighed in frustrated.He worried. Of course. Jinyoung smirked. 

Jinyoung: Look. You dont even react like this when bambam told us that seulgi slipped on the stage.

Jaebeom lowered his head. He battling with his heart. Youngjae and his feeling.  
Jinyoung: hyung. Just follow your heart.

Jaebeom: I'm scared. I worried youngjae will run away from me if he knew I whipped at him. I will lose him

Jinyoung: omaigod. Hyung u so dumb. Did u see how youngjae react after you exposing about yourself and seulgi?? Did u feel how he keep moving far from you? Hyung lets go. I dont want to talk anymore. 

Jaebeom sighed and followed jinyoung. He should be mad at jinyoung for calling him dumb. He should choked his neck. But he cant. All jinyoung´s words are true. He weak. And a coward. He afraid he might lose youngjae for his selfishness. 

He somehow stand at his room door with jinyoung at the back. Jinyoung want to check on youngjae. 

Youngjae is sleeping peacefully under the blanket. Jaebeom wake youngjae up and give him the snack. After that he took the medicine and continue sleep. Without saying anything. Jinyoung check on youngjae. Still hot. He excused himself and back to his room. 

Jaebeom cleaned himself and slipped under the blanket. Give youngjae backhugged as usual. 

Youngjae pov

He heard the door clicked and he closed his eyes. He felt jaebeom touch him on shoulder and he ate whatever jaebeom gave to him. Too lazy to refuse. He slept and he felt another hand touch his forehead. It is jinyoung's. He looked at jinyoung and smiled. 

Jinyoung: are u okay? 

Youngjae: yes hyung. I just need sleep. 

Jinyoung: don't be sick my little brother.

Youngjae:alrite boss. 

Youngjae chuckled. Enough to be heard by jaebeom which look for his shirt in his luggage. Then headed to bathroom. 

Jinyoung:take care and don't be sick. Bye

Youngjae's cheeks got pinched. He smiled wide. And closed his eyes. He fall asleep. He woke up when a hand is around his waist. He felt warm at his back and neck. Enough to make his cheek burnt again. 

'goodnight jaebeom hyung. I love you' only in his heart.

Morning arrived and jinyoung now saw the two people that loved each other but don't want to admit cuddling each other on the bed.

He decided to check on youngjae again. He brought medicine incase. He walked towards the bed and shake jaebeom. 

Jaebeom woke up and make youngjae up too. Jinyoung put aside the medicine and check on youngjae. It become better. 

Jaebeom's hand automatically comb youngjae's messy hair and smiled at his youngjae. Youngjae smiled back. 

Jinyoung groaned of those dumbass

Jinyoung: before anything happen,I just want inform that youngjae need to eat this med and we have to catch our flight to seoul. Manager asked me to tell this since he called jaebeom hyung for nth times.okay goodbye

He left. And jaebeom laughed off. 

Jaebeom: are you okay? It becomes better. 

Jaebeom asked while checked on youngjae.

Youngjae: hyung. Thank you. For putting on the socks. It is the best. U knew me so much.

Jaebeom stare at youngjae. His eyes. His mole. His nose. His lips. Too much. Too soft. Too milky. 

Jaebeom: I like u youngjae. Really

Youngjae shocked at the sudden confession. He blinked his eyes.

Youngjae: are you drunk? Hyung? 

Jaebeom: I'm not. I'm just too dumb. Not realizing we have same feelings to each other. 

Youngjae cheeks red and he hid under jaebeom's neck. Too much embarrassement. 

Youngjae: hyung. U really like me? Not seulgi?

Jaebeom shivered of the breath on his neck.

Jaebeom: hmmm. Sorry. For late confession but I like you youngjae. I'm scared you are not feeling the same way as me. I'm scared that if I confessed you will run away from me. Not accepting me. I am scared of rejection. I am sorry. I am a coward.

Youngjae: hyung. Don't. I like you too . A lots. I don't know when it started. But it hurts to see you with seulgi. 

Jaebeom cupped youngjae's cheek and stare lovingly at youngjae. He slowly changed his gaze to the seductive lips. He kissed the lips and smiled. 

Youngjae: hyung. I'm stink. Don't

Embarrassed again. He hugged jaebeom tighter. Jaebeom smiled at the cuteness and kiss top head of youngjae. He love youngjae's scent. His favourite smell. 

Jaebeom: youngjae,do u want to be my boyfriend? 

Youngjae nodded his head and whispered "yes" at jaebeom's ear. They both smile and hugged each other tightly. 

Jaebeom: youngjae, seulgi is just like a friend to me. I can't develop feeling to her. Jinyoung said I am not sincere with her. He scolded me last night for being so blind at our feelings.

Youngjae chuckled and God jaebeom love that sound. Too pure and cute. It just chuckled but it gave many effects to him. Really Im jaebeom is so whipped of Choi youngjae.

Youngjae: does it mean. We have sth now? 

Jaebeom: more than sth. It is anything. Anything for you my youngjae.

Youngjae: did u happened eat too much cheese last night? What is this too cheesy. 

They laughed and jaebeom cupped youngjae's cheek again and stare lovingly to his man.

Jaebeom: youngjae-ah. I love you so much. Please live with me for the rest of our lives. Huh? 

Youngjae: emm. Hyung. Thank you for seeing me as a man. And not as a brother. I love you too. 

Youngjae peck jaebeom on lips and hid his face on the crook of jaebeom's neck. They smiled and hugged each other more tight. 

They hope they will be together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wasting your time on my unenjoyable fic. Leave the comments about how should I approve my writing next time. Okay? Love 2jae and 2jae stan!!


End file.
